Vampire Academy: Prequel
by Laizaax
Summary: Rose hasn't Always been the little angel she is in "The Last Sacrifice". She's had quite some personality changes and she has gone to even more trouble. But what kind of life did she have before she got into the accident, got the bond, became a run away and before she met Dimitri? How was life on the academy when everything still seemed so easy and safe?
1. Chapter 1

I remembered the day my mom dropped me of, to drive away and never look back. How I felt the earth faith away into oblivion underneath my feet. How I couldn't catch my breath. How I tried to hide it, because a guardian is strong, secure and bold. I stood there, watching until a woman laid her hand on my shoulder, and told me I'd be safe here. This would be my home from now on. This would be the place where they would make me the person I was meant to be. I decided that day, that I'd never feel like this again. I'd be strong. I'd be secure. I'd be bold.

After a few weeks, I forgot the promise I made myself, and I felt scared again. I felt like I didn't belong here. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. I felt like an orphan, until I met Lissa.

"Rose!" I woke up from my daydream and looked right into Lissa's green eyes. "Just the person I was looking for." She smiled at me. "Lissa! Just the person I was thinking about." She gave me a strange look, but it changed quickly into a big smile. "Guess what?" I needed to choose between a sarcastic comment and a happy I-Have-No-Clue-What-You-Are-Talking-About kind of answer. "Well…" I changed my thought, and chose the last one. "No. Tell me." She was basically jumping by the time I spoke my last word. She took my hand and looked me straight in the eye. "We're going to spend our summer at our lake-house in Missouri!"

I felt like I just got stabbed with a knife… in my heart. Sure, I was happy for Lissa. She's my best friend and I wish her all the happiness in the world, but it meant a whole summer on my own at the academy. Even Mason, Meredith and Eddie where going away this summer. Lissa saw my unhappiness and asked me what was wrong. She looked kind of worried. "No nothing Lissa, I'm okay, really. I hope you are going to have a great time at the lake-house!" Lissa started to laugh. And with that, she started to get on my nerves too. "Okay, Lissa I get it. Your life is great. You have a loving family –who I truly start to see as my own, because they even sent me Christmas presents and all – but I'm stuck here. I don't have anyone to talk to. There will be no party to attend and you won't be there to make me forget that I'm actually abandoned by my own mom. And…" I stopped talking. I didn't know what else I could say. I thought I made my point clear. Well, until I saw Lissa laughing even harder. Okay rose, breathe. Don't hit her. She's your friend, your best friend. Her parents give you Christmas presents. Just breathe.

"Why would I say that, if there wasn't an 'us'?" I thought it was a pretty strange sentence, but after a second or two I started to understand what she was trying to tell me. "You mean us as in Lissa and Rose?" She nodded. "O my god is this for real?" I couldn't keep my excitement inside.  
"It is. I convinced my parents it wouldn't be irresponsible to go away without my personal guardian you know." She gave me a wink. I was shaking with adrenalin -the kind you get after you just did something pretty painful, but you made it and you feel so proud. I hugged her so hard she probably couldn't get some air, but in that moment, I couldn't control anything I was doing.

Finely after a minute or two my brain seems to understand that Lissa needed air to live, and my body loosened up. I set her free, and let her catch her breath for a moment. Lissa laughed. "I know you are happy, but you need to keep me alive if you want to go with us." I laughed as well. "I know I'm sorry. I just can't believe we I'm going to spend the whole summer with you, away from the academy."

**Authors Note:  
Hey guys,  
I always wanted to know what happened before Rose and Lissa got taken back to the academy, so I decided to write it. Please let me know what your thoughts were at the reviews. I would really like to know if you want me to go on with this story or if it's just a waist of time.  
Thank you for reading; I really hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything of the VA series.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by and I walked around like I was this 'Little Miss Sunshine'. No one and nothing stood in my way. I was chatty and I was happy. Lissa and I had spent almost all of our time together to find out where we wanted to go when we were there, and what we wanted to do. Even though the summer was still far away, we couldn't shut up about it.

"What happened to you? Who are you, and what have you done with Rose?" My smile got even brighter "Well, Mr. Movie star, if you would mind your own business and watch some new movies that came out after I was born, I could go back to my daydream about my perfect upcoming summer." I looked Mason straight in the eyes and dared him to say something back. "Movie star? Ha, I wished." Mason looked at me with a doubt in his eyes, but he did finish his sentence. "Perhaps I should watch some other movies, but it would be a lot more fun to watch them with you, Hathaway." Even though I could've known this one was coming, I wasn't prepared to say something back yet. Mason was one of my best friends, and he was kind of cute in a goofy way, but was I attracted to him? No, not even close.

It was quite a relieve when Alberta walked in to start the class, so I didn't need to answer right away. We needed to do some basic training we just started on. Meredith – one of the few other girls in my class – asked me to partner up with her. We fought for a little while until Alberta told us class was over and we could continue minding our own business.

That was one thing I liked about her. Although she was a guardian, she still understood how students thought, what they were going through and what their priorities were. Alberta was so much more than just a guardian. She was a teacher, a guardian and a mother to me. She was the one who laid here hand on my shoulder and told me I'd be fine. She was the one who cared for me. She was the one who looked out for me. She had been there almost all my life. And my mom… she didn't.

I felt how my nails pushing through the skin of my hand. I turned back to reality and Alberta was right in front of me. "Rose, can I speak with you for a moment?" Her voice was very soft, but I could see some concern in her eyes. I walked with here to here office – which was about fifteen minutes from the gym – still in my gym clothes. When we arrived she pointed to the chair in front of me. "Take a seat." I did what she said, and I sat down. "I saw your request to leave the school for the summer." Alberta took a break to find the right words. I couldn't hold it anymore  
"I know I just had a pretty good work out and stuff, but the sweat that drips slowly down to this chair is not from those exercises. Please, just tell me what is wrong with it."  
"Well, even though I'd absolutely love it to give you the approval, I'm afraid that Headmistress Kirova has a different opinion about that." Of course, Headmistress Kirova didn't approve anything I did. "What? Is this my punishment for having a Moroi best friend? Is this the thing she is going to get back at me for not liking me? What is this about? What is this for kind of bullshit!"  
"Rose, please stay calm. I don't know what this is about…"  
"I've been almost my whole life at this academy. I barely know what the outside looks like! How could I ever be a proper guardian if I can't even imagine what kind of life I'd have if I lived outside these gates?"  
"Rose, I promise you, I'll fight for you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you can finally have a real taste of what life is outside the gates, what a family would be and what freedom means. I just need you to promise me to keep calm for a while. You can't be caught after curfew or hit someone in the face because you don't like her. Just stay low until I get the approval okay? Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes, I guess so. But not being caught doesn't mean I can't do it anymore right? It means I just need to be smart enough to just, well, not get caught."  
Alberta started to laugh. "Just go, you need to get a shower and I need to dry that chair."  
I laugh as well. Who knew that Alberta would become the witty one.

I walked out of the office and I got to my dorm. After I finally reached the fourth floor I jumped into the shower, and got ready for dinner. I took a blouse and some skinny jeans, did my make-up and I headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Rose, wait for me." I saw Lissa jogging towards me and I opened my arms so I could hug her right away. "How is my princess today?" Lissa laughed. "O, shut up. We both know that I'm not a princess. I just have some royal blood running through my veins."  
"I bet Strigoi would love to have a sip of that. So be careful with it little sister."  
Lissa and I turned around at the exact same time. Andre Dragomir stood right behind us, together with is group of friends. Among them was Ethan Badica, one of the hottest guys in the entire school. Lissa and Andre continued their conversation a little while I was checking out Ethan. He was tall – Like all the Moroi guys – But he had a little more muscle than others. His stunning blue eyes were even prettier with is brown hair which was also kind of unusual. He winked at me. I smiled back. At that moment I got back to reality and overheard how Ethan asked Andre if he wouldn't invite his sister and her lovely friend. I wanted to dream away again when I heard the lovely part, but I was too curious what Andre would say.

It wasn't a secret I was always in for a party. The moroi from my age weren't afraid to ask me. They knew I'd be there making the party even more epic, and I wasn't too bad to look at. I was actually kind of a lust object for them. With my curves – which no one of the moroi girls had –, my thin – which was darker because my dad was some guy from a place far away from here, no clue where that place was though – and my long black hair, I was kind of pretty. And apparently, even older guys seemed to notice it.

"I don't think she would come." Andre waited for back-up from Lissa, but Lissa seemed to stare at something interesting. When I focused I saw it wasn't a something, it was a someone. He was the same age as us, but he was talking to one of the older guys in Andre's group. He was blond and he was quite handsome – not my type, but Lissa seemed to find him her type – and he had some similarities to the guy he was talking to. My guess was that it was his older brother. I focused on what he was saying, and I overheard something the older guy was saying to the younger one. "… would be fun to have someone of your own age there..." I did math and I came to a conclusion.

"We will take it in consideration. I bet your parties aren't even that epic." Andre's face turned a little red. "Of course, Hathaway needs to open her big mouth. You know what? My parties aren't epic, they are legendary, and you should come and watch yourself to know what I'm talking about."  
I laughed. "Well, sounds like a proper invite to me. Where is this party and when will it starts?"

**Authors Note:  
Hey guys,  
So, my second part already. I hope you like it. How do you guys think Rose was before she got shadow kissed? Do you think this is a little how she'd been? Please tell if you have anything to say to me about it. I'd really like it to read what your thoughts are about my story. Is there anything I need to write in it before she gets into the accident? Not that that will be next week, but I'm working towards it.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything from the VA series.**


	3. Chapter 3

Andre smiled. "Okay, you got me. The party is this Friday and it starts half an hour after curfew. Don't get caught." He meant the last part as a tease, but it was a must for me. I couldn't get caught. If I did, it would mean no summer with Lissa –and him of course- for me. It would mean a whole summer alone, spending time with some other losers who got abandoned too. I didn't pity them. I got abandoned because my mom was some amazing guardian and she simply didn't had any time for me – or if she had it, she didn't wanted to spend it with me –, those kids got abandoned because they were so helpless their parents probably didn't want them anymore. Okay, that's not nice. I don't know anything about them, but I was certainly not planning to get to know them too.

The guys around him started to laugh, and I focused on them again. "We won't…" I paused for a moment so I could make my sentence even more perfect than it already was in my head, "At least, not by the guardians and teachers." I winked at them, took Lissa, turned around and walked away. That I didn't saw them anymore didn't mean I didn't hear them react. Lissa started to laugh – I guess she finally woke up from her daydream coma about the handsome guy – and took my arm. "I know this is how you and my brother respond, but you actually do care about him right?"

I knew Lissa just asked because she was insecure about a lot of things, but this was something she didn't need to be insecure off. She was my family, just like Andre and her mom and dad. If she only knew how much they were in my head. How much I appreciated them and how much I cared. But I knew Lissa, and I knew she wasn't insecure about me being not tight with her family, there was something else, and it got me kind of worried.

"Of course I care about Andre, he is like my brother. And I love your parents too, because you know they buy me Christmas presents and all." Lissa laughed and so did I. But I wasn't planning on letting this go so easily. "And now you can tell me what is really making you insecure." I tried to make my voice as soft as it can be and turn into the sweetest Rosemarie Hathaway. I stopped walking and took her hands. "You know you can tell me anything right? I'm here, and I'll help you get through it."

I saw a change in her eyes. I saw how she wanted to tell me. I saw how she needed to tell me. She opened her mouth to say something, but in that same moment Camille Contra, Abby Badica and some other girls we hang out with walked by. I wanted to make her talk again, but I understood that she wouldn't. "Meet me somewhat before curfew in my room, we'll talk than. Okay?" I nodded and we walked along with our friends.

We eat something, and we laughed about some gossips Camille was telling us. I played perfectly along, but all I could think of was Lissa. I was seriously worried about her. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes didn't. She faked her way through this, just like I did. Camille was giggling about this one rumor about Jesse Zeklos who had cheated on his girlfriend Molly. I didn't catch her last name, but I knew her a little and she was a beautiful girl. She was one of those girls the other moroi were jealous of.

Therefore, I knew Jesse too, and I knew that beauty didn't stop him from going around. He could get every girl from our age and the younger ones – if he wanted – easily without trying. He was gorgeous, for a moroi guy. Jesse is known for his "bad boy" looks with his short blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, pale complexion and tempting plump lips. He is quite tall and is very attractive and muscular.

I didn't feel like eating anything anymore – which was quite a surprise for a girl who eats as much as guys – so I stood up and walked away. Lissa called me back, but I said I really needed to finish some homework. I walked away from the cafeteria, and away from the people. It felt kind of silly. I was normally the one who loved it to be among people, but I really needed some time to think about Lissa. I was almost at my dorm when guardian Alto called me back and told me headmistress Kirova wanted to talk to me. I thanked him, although I was feeling like punching him.

After a long walk of hating everything I finally reached her 'place of doom' how I liked to call it.  
I walked in and made myself mentally ready for another 'little chat', were Kirova would definitely make sure that her point was perfectly clear. I let myself in and sat down in a big chair at the other side of the desk. Her office was enormous. It wasn't like I'd never been here – it was basically my second home by now – but this was the first time I really looked around me. The blood red curtains were open and I could see how it got lighter every second.

The door behind me closed. I turned around and I saw Kirova coming in. She still had some blood in the corner of her red lipsticked lips.  
"O, you are already here. I didn't expect that. You are usually at least ten minutes late." Her undertone in her voice made me shiver, but I didn't show her.  
"You told me that if I'd behave, I'd get the chance to spend the summer with the Dragomir family." I tried to sound as nice and innocent as I could. Sure, she won't buy it. She knows me too good by now.

"Yes, about that. Why didn't they tell Alberta at that moment that you are also going with them to their winter break ski trip?"  
I was shocked. I didn't know that. Without even wanting it or knowing it, I smiled.  
"Think this is funny, Hathaway?"  
"No, no! that's not it. I was just… I don't know. I didn't know."

"You need to make yourself more clear if you want permission for this trip." The expression of Kirova's face told me already everything I wanted to know. She needed to accept it, because I had been doing everything she told me to do. I followed every class. I didn't put up a fight and I didn't sneak out at night – at least, not yet.

"I'm sorry. I meant to say that I didn't know that they wanted me on their ski trip too. I'm just as surprised as you are."  
It was the truth. She never told me. Andrew never told me either.

"Missis Dragomir called me this morning. She told me that they first wanted to spend a week with you, so they can be mentally prepared for the whole summer." There was Kirova's backstab I'd been waiting for. I'm sure that this weren't the exact words Missis Dragomir used, but if this was her way of dealing with the defiance, then so be it.

I wasn't planning on making this ruining my mood. I was so happy, nobody could possibly ruin it. Well, except one thing. Lissa was still not happy, and that made me worry like crazy. I'm her best friend, and if she couldn't even talk about this to me, than she probably couldn't talk about this with nobody. I needed to go to her.

"Where do you think you're going to?" said Kirova while I was standing up.  
"I'm sorry, but I thought you were finished." I sat down.  
"You wished, Hathaway." Her smile got brighter. "I will let you go on this ski trip, but there will be some extra consequences with it."

Yeah, I definitely needed more consequences.

"Of course, so what are those?" And again, my sweet and innocence act didn't work.  
"You'll need to get some extra credits for all those classes you skipped, and you need to finish it before the winter break."  
"Sounds reasonable, I'll go to my room and study than." I really needed to get to Lissa, it was close to the curfew and I didn't want to take a change on screwing the summer and winter plans up. I just had about an hour to go up there, talk and get to my room before the clock strikes and my dream turns into a pumpkin.

"Oh, no Rose, still not done." I tried not to get annoyed, but it kind of failed. Even though I smiled, my eyes could probably tell that I wanted to kill her so badly, but I kept myself strong. I could do this.  
"You'll go to the library for at least two hours a day to study, and the old consequences still count."  
I'd rather fell off a cliff at this moment then being in this office, but I kept smiling.  
"Here's your paperwork, these are the assignments you need to make and here are the extra books you'll read and make an essay of." She put down a pile high enough to be a small dog, and I tried not to cry. Not that I'd cry about this, but more about the fact that I needed to do this in just 1,5 months time.

"I will." Those were the only words I could think about at this moment.  
"Yeah, I bet you will. Otherwise it means no winter break for you miss Hathaway."

She gave me the books and told me to go so I could study. I was finally free. I'd only had about half an hour to get to Lissa and back. Then the heavy weights in my arm reminded me that I first needed to go back to my room so I could drop off the stuff Kirova gave me. By the time I reached my room I only had 5 minutes to curfew. I couldn't go to Lissa right now. It'd mean that I'd be caught and no summer or winter break. It was almost tempting, almost.

I waited for about half an hour before I sneaked out so I'd made sure the first patrol was over. I sneaked out and went to Lissa. I sneaked into the hallway as quite as possible. When I walked towards the stairs I heard someone talk. There was a Guardian on his way to petrol my level. Of course, I couldn't have planned it better. Panic started to take over and thing straight wasn't an option anymore. I needed to get out, soon. Getting to the bathroom in a normal trouser would be too obvious, and going to my room wasn't an option because it was too far in the time I had.

With that out of reach, I chose the most illogical choice I'd have ever made, the window.  
I opened it and while I climbed through it I watched if there was a guardian close – something I should've done before I was trying to climb through – and when I didn't saw anyone, I just dropped myself. It was a miracle that I landed on both feet steady and ready to run towards Lissa. So that is what I did. I did it as quite as possible and as sneaky as possible, but I ran, all the way to the dorms of the Moroi.

I knocked as quite as possible on Lissa's door. When she opened it, I saw her with red and puffy eyes – the kind you get when you've been crying for an hour straight – and I hugged her immediately.

We walked – still hugging – into the room and I closed the door. We sat down on her bed and Lissa started to tell what was going on.  
She told me about feeling worthless. How she could never be the Princess of the Dragomir bloodline and How Andre was such a natural. How she was jealous of him – but that she loved him so much she was mad at herself for being that. That she felt like she was a failure, because she couldn't figure out what here magic was. She was equally good in all the four elements, but there wasn't a significant one she could do amazingly. Even though we were friends with the most popular girls of our year, that she had the feeling it was all because I did that. She felt like she could never be with a guy as good looking as the one of Andre's group. Lissa was taking herself down completely, and it broke my heart.

"Lissa, where is this al coming from?" My worried face matched perfectly with the tone I used in my voice.  
Lissa took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little. "I don't know, I just… feel that way."

"Well, you shouldn't. You are not worthless, you are one of the last dragomir's in the world, and you are doing great. You can be jealous of your brother, that where you are brother and sister for. He would be devastated if he heard that you are giving yourself such a hard time just because you think he is a better prince than you'll be a princess. But Lissa, let's be real, you won't need to be a princess ever. You can be Lissa for the rest of your life, 'cause your mom, dad and Andre got the rest covered. You shouldn't worry about silly things like that."  
I paused for a moment, but I saw in Lissa's eyes it was helping a little, so I went on with my speech.  
"You are not a failure, you have some of the highest grades in class and that you haven't figured out your magic yet doesn't mean it's not going to come soon. Just give it some time. I'll help you practice. Lissa, our friends love you just as much as they love me. You are smart, sweet and beautiful. That's why the like to hang out with us, not because I'm just a cool dhampir chick."  
She smiled, but I wasn't done yet.  
"And oh, you could definitely have a guy like that. And we are going to fix that at the party. You'll see sweety. You'll see."

I saw in her eyes that she was okay again. And the weight fell of my shoulders. I told her to go to sleep, and tomorrow, everything would be better. She lay down in her bed and I sneaked out to go to mine.

**Authors note: **

**Hey guys,  
I'm so sorry it took me literally half a year to post a new chapter. I was so busy with school and my private life got crazy and that was a lot of stress and sadness and I just couldn't find the time to work on this piece. But I promise from now on I'll post every week a new chapter. I'll do my best.  
So I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chapter, and what you think about my writing style and stuff. I'd also love to hear some ideas for the party what you really want to have in there.  
I can't wait to hear from you!  
Again, I am so sorry. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything from the VA series.**


End file.
